Just A Fan:Based On A True Story
by emilyxpotter
Summary: Kylee is your typical teenage girl. Happy, a little bit shy, and obsessed with the Jonas Brothers. What happens when she meets them? And why is Nick staring at her like that? Bad summary but hopefully the story will keep you interested. My first fanfic!
1. A Simple Staring Contest

**Authors Note: My first fanfiction, yay! hahah. I hope this is ok and I hope you all read, review and enjoy :)**

Kylee Scarlet's long slender legs were crossed and her black converse sporting foot was bouncing uncontrollably.

"Kylee! Calm down, you've met them before._ I_ should be the one freaking out. But I'm not. Easy breezy baby." Her best friend Stephanie laughed, slapping her hand down on Kylee's red skinny jean wearing leg.

"Sorry! It's just that the last time I kind of …"

"Didn't say anything?" Stephanie smirked as she finished her friend's sentence.

"…Yeah."

"Kylee, Kylee, Kylee, you poor shy fragile thing. What would you do without me as a friend?" Stephanie flipped her wavy blonde hair back and flashed her braces as she grinned.

Kylee was so nervous she thought she was going to pass out. Her palms were tingling, her heart was pounding, and her foot was_ still_ bouncing uncontrollably. They were in the car, on the way to the Gibson Amphitheatre for a Jonas Brothers concert. Kylee's aunt worked for Disney Channel and knowing that Kylee was such a huge Jonas fan, had gotten her and Stephanie concert and meet and greet passes. The last experience she had, had with the boys flashed through Kylee's mind.

_"Turn to the right a little bit, Nick, there you go! Perfect, you're a rock star!" The photographer was talking to Nick Jonas at a photo shoot to promote their new Disney Channel movie. Kylee's aunt was working there and knowing that Kylee was interested in photography and the Jonas Brothers, she had brought her along. Kylee was just trying to keep from acting like a complete idiot. She had already succeeded in tripping over the wires of the computer while simultaneously knocking over the lights. She had spilt the free salad all over the floor and tried to avoid the Jonas Brothers so they wouldn't see what a retard she was. She was way too nervous to talk to them or go over to them. Kylee just stood and watched them take their pictures, pretending like she was invisible or at least belonged there. _

_ She took in her surroundings; Frankie Jonas was running around with a cupcake in his hand while Joe and Kevin were getting their hair done. As Kylee turned back to face Nick, her hazel eyes met his. He was staring. Not just staring. He was staring right at her. Kylee immediately dropped her gaze. She didn't know why though, she was _supposed _to be watching this; _he _was the one looking at _her. _Kylee continued to watch and found that every little chance he had, Nick would look at her again. Kylee adjusted her light gray jeans and ran her fingers through her wavy light brown hair before he looked again…if he looked again. How long would he stand there looking if she didn't drop her gaze? Then, he did it again. But this time, Kylee looked right back at him and gave a meek smile. He looked confused at first and continued looking at her. Kylee counted in her head. One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, __four__ Mississippi…Nick half smiled and looked away. Four seconds. Nick Jonas had looked at her for four slow seconds. He then thanked the photographer and went to join his brothers in the dressing room. With her aunt busy working, Kylee went and sat next to a girl about four years older than her who was temping there. _

_"This is pretty cool huh?" The girl asked. She was wearing metallic spandex and black ballet flats. _

_"Beyond cool."__ Kylee replied, swinging her feet above the ground, trying to get a glimpse of Nick._

_"You should come __temp__ with us; you could be doing this sort of thing every day."_

_"Oh, I'm barely fifteen, maybe when I'm old enough though." Kylee smiled and examined the girl. She had shimmery eye shadow on, platinum blonde bangs cut straight across her skinny face and a heavy amount of eyeliner around her green eyes. She oozed confidence. Kylee's thoughts her interrupted by a soft tap on her shoulder and a friendly voice saying, _

_"Hey what's up? I'm Joe." Kylee slowly turned around and in front of her was Joe Jonas with his brother Kevin. Kevin grabbed hold of his Nick, who seemed to be hiding behind the counter of free __food._

_"I'm Kevin, this is Nick" He said shoving Nick in front of him._

_"Hey, I'm Nick, what's up?" Nick Jonas shot his brother a dirty look before holding out his hand to Kylee._

_"Wow, Hi. I'm…Kylee" Kylee was lost in his dark eyes and barely remembered her name._

_"So what are you doing here today, Kylee?" Joe said, filling the awkward silence._

_"Uh...my aunt, she works here and…yeah I had to stay with her so…uh…" Kylee mentally slapped herself. Talk in full sentences dumb ass! She said in her head._

_"Talk about a good day to hang with your aunt" Kevin laughed_

_"Ha, yeah" Kylee replied stupidly. She couldn't get over. She was talking to the Jonas Brothers. And there was Nick. __Just staring.__ Kylee tried desperately to think of something to say._

_"I'm going to your concert in 13 days." She instantly felt stupid. How freaking random and overly specific was _that_ comment?! Now they knew she was a crazed fan who counted the hours until the day she went to their concert. _

_"Kylee, we're leaving now I told you're mom I'd have you home by…__Oooh__, I see you've met the boys" Kylee's aunt came up but instantly smiled and set her blackberry down at the sight of her niece with the Jonas Brothers._

_"I'll just wait over here until you're finished" She said, practically skipping towards the door._

_"So you're coming Saturday?" Nick asked, still looking at her. _

_"Yeah" Was all Kylee __said_

_"Awesome! We'll look for you" Nick was smiling widely._

_"Well, it was nice to meet you Kylee." Kevin said shaking her hand as Nick and Joe did the same. They're smiles were so incredibly sincere and amazing._

_"Yeah."__ Was all Kylee said...__again._

_In the car on the way home, Kylee just kept thinking to herself…_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid._

Here she was. A week and a half after the photo shoot incident. Kylee was standing in an outdoor patio, freezing her ass off, waiting for her chance to meet them again. The meet and greet line was long, with tons of other girls in it, but Kylee was still as nervous as hell.

**AN:Should I keep going? Feedback is appreciated :)**


	2. Easy Breezy

**AN: Chapter 2 is up! I am so glad you guys are enjoying this. Sorry if it's a little long :)**

"Oh. My. GOD. I cannot BELIEVE we are going to meet the _Jonas Brothers_!" Stephanie squealed as she clenched on to Kylee's arm. The line began to move, they were now inside a room and standing in between metal rails to keep the line in form. As they got closer and closer to the front of the line, Kylee could see Kevin's curly afro bobbing above the crowd. She began to get nervous. Would they remember her? No, no of course they wouldn't. She had met them almost two weeks ago and they had probably met thousands of girls since then and played several shows. They moved up a couple more steps and the boys were in plain view now. Joe and Nick were in v-neck t-shirts and Kevin was wearing a black jacket. The trio was posing with a gaggle of girls and smiling politely as the teeny boppers proclaimed their love for them.

"Holy. Crap. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my GOD" Stephanie's grip tightened at the sight of the brothers and Kylee winced. She laughed at her best friend.

"Steph, what happened to staying _'easy breezy'_?" Kylee giggled nudging Stephanie.

"Well that was before I actually _saw _them! Oh my God, they are beautiful!" Stephanie's mouth was gaping at the Jonas' when Kylee caught Nick's eye. There he was again, looking at her. She couldn't read his expressionless face. He just…looked at her. Kylee wasn't the only one to notice.

"Was he looking at _you_?!" Stephanie said hitting Kylee's arm as Nick turned his attention to the next group of girls in line.

"Who?" Kylee asked, hoping her best friend wasn't going to say what she thought she was going to say.

"NICK!" Stephanie hit Kylee again who laughed it off.

"What? Are you crazy?! No way." Kylee was positive he had just happened to be looking at something over her head. The line moved up and Kylee and Stephanie would be able to take their picture with them after a few more groups.

"Yes way. I swear he was looking right at you!" Stephanie was hysterical, staring from Kylee to Nick and back again, all without blinking. They moved up a little more. They were next.

"Sssh. Chill out Steph"

"But-"

"We're next!" That seemed to shut Stephanie up who just continued staring at the boys. Kylee couldn't decide if she wanted to make eye contact or not.

"Is it just the two of you?" A guard asked the girls.

"Uh…yeah" Kylee said as she handed her camera to him so he could take a picture. Kylee seemed to walk in slow motion towards the Jonas'. She continued to stare at the ground when that same friendly voice said,

"Hey what's up, I'm Joe." Joe Jonas went to give Kylee a hug at the exact same time as his brother Nick. Kylee went on instinct to Joe, considering he was the one speaking to her. Nick just stood in hug ready position, still looking at Kylee who then turned to him.

"Hey, nice to see you again" Nick said softly in her ear, as he wrapped her in a one armed hug.

Kylee froze. She felt the blood rush to her face and her palms begin to tingle. She couldn't think strait as she turned towards the camera to take the picture. She didn't even hear Stephanie's exclamations of how much she loved the boys. She felt extremely self conscious as Nick placed his hand on her lower back. Kylee didn't even think twice about Joe's arm wrap around her whole upper body as they snapped the picture, she just couldn't shake the thought of Nick from her mind. The next thing she knew, the forty seconds they had, had with the boys was over. Both Kylee and Stephanie walked out of the room in a complete daze.

"I am so cold I think my fingers are going to fall off…but I don't care. I was touched by a Jonas Brother. Oh. My. GOD." Stephanie and Kylee slowly walked to the entrance of the theatre.

"Stephanie, did you hear what Nick said to me?"

"WHAT?! No…what did he say?" Stephanie quickly snapped from her daze and grabbed Kylee by the shoulders.

"He remembered me." Kylee couldn't get over it, Nick's voice was still echoing through her head.

"What did he SAY?" Stephanie looked like she was going to pee her pants from excitement.

"He was just like, hey, nice to see you again." Kylee realized at that moment how lame she was being. Of course he would remember her; she was the only person under nineteen at the photo shoot. She was a girl of five foot two randomly watching them take pictures, she was so incredibly out of place; of course that was something to be remembered.

"Oh my God, KYLEE! Do you realize how big of a deal this is?! Do you know how many girls he has met in the last two weeks and he remembered _you_?" Stephanie was practically screaming and people were beginning to stare.

"Shhh, it's not a big deal. You should have seen me at that photo shoot Steph. I looked so...awkward." Kylee stated, although she couldn't wipe the idiotic grin from her face.

"No, dude, he was looking at you in line, he remembered you when his brothers didn't…someone has a secret admirer…" Stephanie said in a sing song voice her eyes dancing with excitement.

"Come on; let's just go grab our seats." Kylee lead the way into the theatre where they met with Kylee's aunt, texting away on her black berry.

"Hey girls, did you meet the boys?" She said, flashing her white teeth.

"YES!" Stephanie gleamed before Kylee could answer.

Minutes passed and Kylee and Stephanie began to go deaf before the concert even began. People continued to text messages to the screen that read "Scream if you think Joe Jonas is bringing sexy back" and the entire arena would scream their lungs out. They screamed for Rooney, the opening act, they screamed for no particular reason in-between Rooney and the Jonas' and…oh man did they scream for the Jonas'. But Kylee didn't care, she was having the time of her life. She and Stephanie danced and sang the lyrics to the songs that were played every day on their iPods. Before she knew it, the boys were playing their last song of the night, SOS, and the concert was over. Kylee stood in shock before turning to Stephanie.

"That had to be the most amazing thing I have ever experienced in my life." She said in a daze and Stephanie nodded back. As they began walking towards their car, Kylee's aunt stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said, smiling.

"Uh, the parking lot…?" Kylee said unsurely.

"Oh no you're not, my name is on the list for the after party and you two are my invited guests"

Kylee stopped breathing for a good two seconds. _After party?_ Oh no. She was the last person on earth who belonged somewhere that glamorous. She heard Stephanie squeal next to her.

"No. Way. I am so there! Thank you so much Mrs. Scarlet! Come _on_ Kylee!" She grabbed hold of a dumbfounded Kylee and the two half sprinted and half skipped down Universal City Walk, weaving their way through the crowds.

**AN: What will happen at the after party? Will Nick talk to Kylee? Will Kylee have the guts to talk to Nick? Stay tuned for Chapter 3 to find out :)**


	3. We've Got The Party With Us

**AN: YES. Finally a new chapter. So sorry for the delay, my internet was down for like a week.I know it's my longest chapter ever but please try to enjoy it :) Also feedback is _very_ much appreciated. Thanks!**

When they arrived, Kylee found herself standing in front of the biggest cliché she had ever seen. They were in front of a popular arcade and restaurant, Jillian's; however they were standing near a side entrance. An extremely large black man in a black leather jacket was standing over a podium in front of a long spiral stair case.

"Are you here for the Jonas Brothers?" He grumbled in a deep voice to Kylee's aunt.

"Yes." Her aunt replied coolly, as if she did this sort of thing all the time.

"Name?" He said, suspiciously eying Kylee and Stephanie.

"Jennifer Scarlet: Disney Channel" The guard ran his finger down a list of names before finding hers and highlighting it with a purple highlighter. He recovered three pink wristbands from his jacket pocket and passed them to them.

"If you would just make your way up these stairs…oh, and_ please_ no photography." He looked directly at Stephanie and Kylee as he said this, as if not trusting them to keep their cool.

The group of three climbed what seemed like a million stairs and Kylee had to admit, she had never felt this cool. Suddenly a relatively small blonde girl in a pair of dark wash jeans ran passed Kylee nearly knocking her over.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" The girl exclaimed. Kylee looked up and mumbled 'No problem' before realizing who she was standing in front of. She had seen her face so many times on television; it was strange seeing her in real life. There she was, Emily Osment. Emily smiled and continued running up the stairs. This was it. They were at a real Hollywood party, with real Hollywood stars.

As they continued walking up the stair case they finally made it to a large room with all the lights turned out. A few strobe lights spun around here and there and the lights on the bar burned bright blue. Loud remixes of popular songs pumped through the huge speakers mounted on the walls and the smell of French fries and chicken fingers lazily rolled through the air.

"Welcome to your first real Hollywood party girls." Kylee's aunt smiled, nudging her niece.

"Wow." Was all Kylee said in return.

"I'm going to go talk with my office buddies, you girls should go mingle. Get some food and bowl a bit." Her aunt smiled before walking to a small table in the corner where a few older people in suits sat.

_Bowling?_ As if on cue, the sound of bowling pins being knocked down caught Kylee and Stephanie's attention. This party had its own bowling alley. A group of very confident looking girls in their early twenties were playing in a lane, one of them jumping up and down rejoicing her good shot.

"Whoa there cowgirl, might want to pull your dress down a little" Stephanie giggled under her breath as the bowler's metallic halter mini dress began to creep rather high up her thighs.

"Come on" Kylee laughed, grabbing her friend and steering her towards the buffet line. "I'm starving."

French fries, chicken nuggets, salad and soda. Sure it wasn't any different than their school cafeteria, but neither of the girls really gave a crap. Kylee still couldn't get over it. They were standing in line for food, at a Jonas Brothers after party, listening to Nat Wolff from the Naked Brothers Band hit on a completely uninterested Alyson Stoner. This had to be the best night of Kylee's life. After getting something to snack on, Kylee and Stephanie made their way to an empty couch near a vacant bowling lane.

"Kylee, have I ever told you how much I _love_ you?" Stephanie asked, excitedly choking down her free food.

"Not really, and I find it rather insulting how you do it when I get you into a Jonas Brothers concert complete with after party." Kylee joked; laughing and allowing herself to loosen up.

"Want to take a stab at bowling?" Kylee asked, even though she was a tad nervous about bowling without any bumpers.

"Hell yeah!" Stephanie exclaimed, practically throwing her food down on the table in front of her.

"Gutter ball….again." Kylee groaned staring at her pathetic score.

"Hey, you're doing better than I am." Stephanie said in a fake pout. They had been playing for at least 30 minutes, although most of that time was spent celebrity spotting and gutter balling. Suddenly, Kylee's attention was snagged away from the glowing score screen to a group of excited people swarming around a particular area.

"What's going on?" Stephanie asked, standing on her tip toes to try and see.

"I don't know but everyone is going over there…" Kylee couldn't see what was going on either.

"Come on…"Stephanie dragged her away from their lane to the crowd of people. Kylee had no complaints…until she saw a familiar curly head bobbing above the crowd.

"Actually Steph…it's them. I think we should maybe give them their space." Kylee blushed and started to turn back before Stephanie began dragging her with so much force Kylee thought her arm was going to come out of her socket.

"All the more reason to go over there, come _on_!" But the crowed was so thick, there was no way Kylee could even get close if she wanted to. Between the boys' camera crew, the dozens of celebrities and record producers and such, there was no room from two fifteen year old girls. So the pair made their way to the bar and requested a couple diet cokes. They stood there for a long time, leaning against the tall bar and watching the madness that surrounded the Jonas'. Then Kylee caught Joe's eye as he was in mid-hug with someone a few feet away from her. He smiled at her and continued greeting people.

"He saw us…" Kylee murmured in a sing song voice nudging her friend in the ribs.

"I saw it…" Stephanie sang back under her breath.

"Mini-burgers?" A waitress in a black mini skirt and heels asked Kylee, displaying a tray of miniature cheeseburgers.

"Oh no thanks, we just ate-"

"-I'll take one!" Stephanie interrupted.

"Aren't you full?" Kylee asked

"Yeah." Stephanie grumbled through mini-burger.

"Then how can you eat that?" Kylee said astonished.

"Uh, hello? They're _mini_?" She replied after swallowing as if it was an obvious answer.

Kylee rolled her eyes playfully and began people watching once more. That was when she noticed Nick looking at her again. Although it wasn't directly in her eyes like the last time, he had the same curiosity in his eyes. He slowly began brushing people off who were coming towards him and making his way towards where Kylee was standing, one hug and greeting at a time.

"Uuuh, Steph…let's go bowl some more, I think those girls in the sparkles are trying to snag our lane…" Kylee mumbled, shaking her hair over her face.

"Oh, _no _they didn't" Stephanie said, power walking to defend their lane, with Kylee gratefully following her. Kylee didn't know why she was acting like this. She was being lame and she knew it, but she just couldn't work up the nerve to talk to him. He was Nick friggin Jonas for Christ's sake, he was like perfection in human form…how can you prepare to talk to someone like that?!

They bowled for another half hour before going to the bar to get refills. Jumping up and down rejoicing every time a ball was hit got tiring after they improved their game a little.

"Did you see that? I practically got a spare." Stephanie said triumphantly, wiping her hair from her face and gulping down some soda. Kylee leaned with her friend against the bar and sipped her Diet Coke through the bendy straw.

"I've got to go to the bathroom be right back" Stephanie announced, prancing off into the darkness.

"Hey." Came a voice from behind Kylee just as Stephanie was out of sight. Kylee turned around and spilled her soda all over her shoes from shock.

"Uh…hi." She said. Kylee was just grateful it was dark enough to cover up the fact that she was blushing. Little did she know the curly haired fifteen year old boy standing in front of her was thinking the same thing…

**AN: What did you think? Please stay tuned for the next chapter. It's already written but I'm going to wait until I get a few reviews first, ok? Thanks for sticking with the story guys!**


	4. Flirtatious Banter

**A/N: Wow, I got those couple reviews FAST. Yay! Ok so here is the next chapter and I think it's really awkward and kind of bad but whatever, you be the judge :) I'm not too great at writing dialouge as you can probably tell haha. Also, this is where I start...fictionalizing the true story part of the story lol.**

"So, seems like you're turning up everywhere…Kylee right?" Nick said, beaming at a sopping wet Kylee who had succeeded in spilling soda all over herself.

"Ha, yeah" Kylee smiled a little but her main priority was still to wipe the Diet Coke from her shoes.

"Here, let me." Nick grabbed a towel from behind the bar and knelt down, wiping the puddle of coke from the carpeted floor.

"Thanks…" Kylee didn't know what else to say, but she examined Nick. His springy brown mop of hair fell around his face in just the right way. A few freckles were sprinkled across his neck and his thin lips were curved into a smile. He had on a red tank top that hung loosely from his torso, and Kylee couldn't help but linger on his jeans. They were extremely skinny and extremely…zebra print. Kylee smiled. Zebra print skinny jeans, how much more rock star could you get? She decided right then and there she needed a pair of those pants.

"So…I've been watching you bowl" Nick said, leaning against the bar as well. "But not you know…in like a creepy way"

"Oh wow, I am like the worst bowler on the planet" Kylee laughed, trying desperately to keep her cool.

"Eh, you're about as good as me. I live for the bumpers." He laughed as well before ordering a Sprite.

"Oh my God I'm the exact same way. Those bumpers save me." Kylee was shocked at her ability to speak.

"Tell me about it. This one time really early in the morning we all decided to go bowling and I guttered every single ball until finally Kevin convinced me to go ask the clerk to put the bumpers up. It was mortifying because I didn't even realize a fan was two lanes over videotaping the entire thing. It was on youtube the next day." Nick talked in a quiet yet sweet voice that was slightly raspy from all the singing. He laughed softly at his own story and smiled coyly throughout the entire exchange.

"Oh man, I think I've seen that video. But don't worry it came off as more cute then stupid."Kylee mirrored Nick's shy smile but inside her brain was racing. What _was _that? Did she just_ flirt_ a little with _Nick Jonas_? What the_ hell_ was going on?

"Oh good, and don't worry your bowling also came off as cute. Although, it wasn't as cute as that little victory dance you did when you made that spare." Nick laughed quietly, his eyes fixated on the floor. Wait, did Nick just _flirt back_? Now Kylee_ really_ didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Ha…yeah." Kylee really didn't know what to say. Her new found confidence was un-nerved by the sudden flirtatious behavior of Nick.

"So what did you think of the show?" Nick asked re-adjusting his position on the tall bar.

"It was amazing, to put it in few words. I really loved those ramps you guys slid down." Kylee beamed at the thought of the concert. It was absolutely un-real to her that the same rock star she had been eyeing from her seat, was now talking to her in a completely normal fashion.

"Oh yeah, those things were pretty intense. Kevin had it the hardest though, 'cause he wears those boots and he just zips down those things like lightning."

"Yeah I know! And no offence or anything, but he looked the coolest sliding down them." Kylee smiled, absentmindedly chewing at the corner of her lip as Nick laughed.

"Speaking of intense, nice pants. Those things are pretty amazing, where did you get them?" Kylee allowed herself to admire Nicks zebra print skinnies, giggling inside as Nick scrunched up his perfect face in concentration.

"Oh, God. You know what…I have no idea. Man, this is going to bother me all night…but thanks a lot. I could totally see you in them; they'd look five times better then on me." Kylee noticed that every time Nick complimented her, he would look at the ground, or the ceiling, or something not worth looking at on the wall beside him as he gave out a nervous laugh. What a cutie.

"It's no problem, let me know if it comes to you…I'll be around." Kylee said smiling as middle aged man beckoned Nick over to him.

"Will do." Nick said with a smile. "Oh, I have to go. My dad is calling me over." Nick motioned to the man and waved back at him in an_ 'I'm coming' _sort of way. He smiled and shook her hand loosely.

"Nice seeing you again Kylee." He smiled, and with that he walked off into the mob of people.

Kylee's head was buzzing, her heart was racing and she couldn't indentify anything around her. She was on cloud nine. She had just had a full conversation with Nick Jonas.

"Dude, the bathrooms in this place are HUGE. I'm serious it's like…what's wrong?" At that moment Stephanie had returned and she was staring at Kylee's blank expression.

"Nick…I…Nick just came over and we…we like had a full conversation…"

"You're lying to me…" Stephanie said suspiciously.

"No. We talked about bumpers and ramps and pants and…I think he called me cute…" Kylee was in shock and not able to talk in full sentences.

"What the _hell?!_ How do you _think _someone calls you cute and how do I have the worst timing _ever?_!" Stephanie was manic and people were beginning to stare…again.

"Come on…let's...bowl… some more…" Kylee dodged by a few people before making her way to their still vacant lane.

"Wait…stop! _Details _woman! What _happened_? What _exactly_ did he say?!" And so Kylee proceeded in telling exactly what happened to Stephanie in an attempt to shut her up.

Just as she finished, Stephanie, completely calm said, "Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn. Around." Kylee did as commanded only to find Nick looking at the pair of them from across the room. He smiled while slightly blushing and gave a weak wave before ducking behind an oblivious Joe.

"Someone has a secret admirer...and his name is Nick friggin Jonas." Stephanie did a miniature jig, but immediately stopped at the voice of a stylishly dressed seven year old dark haired boy.

"All the other lanes are taken" He said quietly, "Do you think I could play in your guy's lane with you?"

He was asking very politely and had to be the cutest child Kylee had ever seen so she immediately agreed.

"What's your name?" Stephanie asked, hovering over the keypad ready to punch the kids name into the machine.

"Frankie" the boy smiled, "Is it my turn?" he asked sweetly

"Yes it is" Kylee laughed, handing him a ball.

Well, Kylee and Stephanie had underestimated this kid. He was good or at least he was way better than they were. They played and talked with little Frankie for about twenty minutes before a familiar curly haired rock star walked up to them.

"I see you've met my baby brother" Nick said.

**A/N Same thing as before, I'll wait for a handful of reviews before I continue :)**


	5. When I Used To Be, Just A Fan

**A/N: This is the last chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews and reads :)**

"Let's see how well you really play Miss Kylee" Nick said smiling

"Okkk...but don't say I didn't warn you about how horrible I am" Kylee mirrored Nick's facial expression. Lost in his dark eyes, she heard someone clearing their throat.

"Oh Nick, this is my friend Stephanie, she was at the meet and greet"

"Oh yeah, nice to see you again Stephanie" Nick said, shaking the hand of a practically whimpering Stephanie.

Kylee typed Nick's name into the machine and he was now set to go last.

"I am SO going to kick your butt Nick!" Frankie exclaimed excitedly dancing around his older brother.

"I don't doubt that kiddo, I don't doubt that" Nick patted his brother on the head before taking a seat next to Kylee on the leather couch in front of the lane.

"Uh…Stephanie, I think it's your turn" Kylee said to an unmoving Stephanie, who was fixated on Nick.

"Huh?" She simply replied

"Your. Turn."

"Oh…right" she blushed violently and ran to get her ball and make her shot.

"Is she a fan?" Nick smiled, leaning closer towards Kylee in an attempt to be heard over the loud music.

"Wow, how did you guess?" Kylee laughed sarcastically.

"You know, I'm just a really good guesser" Nick smiled back

"Figure out where you got those pants from?" Kylee said jokingly

"No! Oh my God it's killing me, I asked all of my family and none of them remember me buying them!"

"Ha, it's no problem; I don't think I would have the guts to wear them even if I did find them. I give you props man." Kylee ran her fingers through her hair, and she couldn't help but catch Nick taking notice.

"You-you have to have the confidence, otherwise you can't pull them off…and I know you've got the confidence in there…somewhere." Besides the fact that he had stuttered a bit, he smiled and looked up at her.

"Well then you better find out by the end of tonight." Kylee joked. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Well…uh…how about you…" Nick trailed off, he was looking off at the bowling pins at the end of the lane.

"What?" Kylee asked, confused.

"Maybe I could just get your number and text you if I ever find out?" It came out as more of a question then a statement.

Kylee stood frozen. She wasn't sure what was happening. She had never been asked for her number upon the first day of meeting a boy. Now it was happening, and it was happening with one of the most popular rock stars on the face of the planet. Her heart pumped and her palms began to sweat. As she said that ten digit number it felt as though she was saying everything in slow motion.

"Awesome" Nick was smiling so widely Kylee thought his cheeks were going to burst as he wrote her number down on his hand. Kylee was smiling more than she ever had in her life and could feel the butterflies fluttering around in the pit of her stomach.

"Looks like you're up" Nick said, pointing to a defeated Stephanie who was making her way over.

They bowled for some time before a hand fell down on Kylee's shoulder.

"Kylee, I think it's time to go, we don't want your parents getting worried" her Aunt Jennifer yawned

"Already? It's only…" Kylee glancing at the clock on the wall and her face fell. It was 1:13 am.

"Yeah" Her aunt laughed.

"OK, then let me just say goodbye" Kylee grabbed Stephanie and made her way over to Nick and Frankie.

"We've got to go" Kylee smiled. Looking at the clock made her really sleepy, really fast.

"Aw, ok. It was nice to see you again." Nick leaned in and hugged Kylee, who took in his scent.

"And nice meeting you Stephanie" He smiled, hugging Stephanie as well. They then made their way to Frankie who couldn't get over the fact that he had beaten everyone at bowling.

"How long was his nap today?" Kylee laughed, ruffling Frankie's hair.

"Too long" Nick looked down at his brother and smiled.

"Who knows, maybe I'll see you guys again."

"And you'll remember us?" Kylee laughed, knowing he probably wouldn't.

"How could I forget?"

And with that Stephanie, Kylee and her aunt made their way sleepily to their car. When they got there, they blasted the heater and Stephanie and Kylee collapsed into the very back seat of the SUV.

"That was the most amazing, incredible, insane, PERFECT night of my life" Stephanie yawed as they began to pull out of the parking lot.

Kylee hadn't told Stephanie about the whole number exchange thing. But she would, just maybe tomorrow when the two weren't so exhausted and her aunt wasn't in the car.

"You have no idea" she smiled, leaning her head against the cold window pane.

They two got home at about 1:45 and dove into bed.

"Steph?" Kylee said, wondering if her friend was still awake in her sleeping bag on the floor.

"Mmph." Stephanie answered back.

"Before you sleep, I think you might want to know something…" and with that Kylee told her best friend about the entire number exchange in a rather sleepy matter. But still, she couldn't stop smiling. The reaction was expected. A scream of excitement. A few "OH MY GOD"'s and a few more screams. They talked about their night for an hour before finally beginning to doze off. Suddenly,

"LA LA LA LA, JUST FRIIIENNDSS! LA LA LA LA WHEN WE USED TO BE JUST FRIENDS"

"What the hell?!" cried Stephanie, glaring at Kylee and her loud phone.

"Sorry! Who the heck is texting me this late?" Then…she saw it.

_Hi! It's Nick. I got them online, Denim by Tripp NYC._

_Sorry for texting so late, sleep tight_

_It was great talking with you tonight._

Stephanie looked over her shoulder and screeched before breaking into song.

"There he goes again, the bro you're in love with, it's cool your just a fan. Meet and greets are cool, but it is casual, it's cool your just…Everyone knows it's meant to be! Falling in love Nick and Kylee! 'Til the end of time oh you're on his mind it'll happen!"

"Oh God, Stephanie shut up" Kylee threw a pillow at her singing friend. Kylee's insides felt warm and she couldn't stop smiling.

"As you walk down the aisle, you see Stephanie smile 'cause now you're more than a faaaannnnnn!!!"

Stephanie wasn't backing down, and although she was slightly embarrassed, Kylee didn't really care.

She fell asleep with the song Just Friends running through her mind and the image of Nick smiling at her just as he had at the party.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love just you and me _

_'Til__ the end of time 'til I'm on your mind_

_It'll happen._

**A/N: YAY It's done. Reviews make me smile :)**


	6. Epilouge

**So I noticed a lot of people weren't satisfied with the ending of this short story. So I made an epilogue….like 6 months too late. LOL. Enjoy, maybe this will give you guys some closure. ;**

Kylee lifted up her legs for a brief moment as they stuck to the plastic booth. She then stirred her vanilla milkshake and took a sip of it through grinning lips.

"It's good huh?"

Kylee replied with nothing but a mumble and a thumbs up, not taking her mouth from the straw.

"Give that thing a rest will you?" Nick asked jokingly tilting her chin up from the glass cup so that Kylee was facing him. He leaned in cautiously and planted a quick, soft kiss on her parted lips. Kylee let the kiss linger on for a few seconds as she fiddled with a single curl that was falling in front of her boyfriends face.

"You're right, that was much better than the shake." Kylee bit her lip flirtatiously, absentmindedly stirring her drink again. Suddenly a loud cry could be heard from the corner of the almost empty restaurant.

"Oh.My.GOD! AHHHHH! It's NICK JONAS!" A curly hair girl in pink braces came bounding over, practically in tears.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I LOVE YOU! Oh…oh my GOD you're his girlfriend, Kylee! I've read all about you! You guys have been dating like a year now right? Ohhhh sooo cuuuttee! I totally write fanfiction for you guys! Nylee is my favorite ship EVER!" The girl was shaking, holding a camera in one hand and a pen in another.

"Aww, thank you so much! Do you want an autograph? Or a picture? Because we're kind of on a date right now." Nick said modestly, looking fondly at the young fan girl.

"Oh…right" The girl giggled, tears streaming down her pale face.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry for bothering you!" she wiped her wet cheeks and Nick beckoned a waiter over to take their picture.

"Don't even worry about it." Kylee smiled, patting the girl on the shoulder who then ran out, her cheeks flushed. Both Nick and Kylee laughed, exchanging glances.

"Let's get out of here." Nick said, putting down a ten dollar bill on the table.

He slid his hand into hers, the contact causing Kylee's skin to prickle. No matter how long they had been dating, she still got electric shocks every time they had physical contact. Their hands seemed to melt into each other's as if they were puzzle pieces, designed to fit into place. Kylee suppressed a giggled as her boyfriends one unruly curl continue to bob against his face. She thought just how lucky she was as she leaned her small head against Nick's built shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"I love you too" She whispered back, pressing her lips against his warm cheek.

**And there you have it! NOW it's over, hopefully you are all satisfied with that. : I just recently got back into writing fanfiction and am working on one now. I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as you did this one. Thanks!**


End file.
